Following Directives
by WingedPanther73
Summary: Episode 12: Mystery Island, from Scarecrow's perspective.


Title: Following Directives

Author: WingedPanther73

Pairing(s)/Characters: Chang/Scarecrow/GB/G. Junior

Rating: PG

Summary: Episode 12: Mystery Island, from Scarecrow's perspective.

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Cyborg 009, its names and characters belong to Shotaro Ishinomori

Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

Notes: Many of the quotes are taken directly from the English Dub, and are NOT mine.

Technical Unit 0247-04378 (TU78) maintained a steady patrol through base 0247, per its last orders, "Keep the base prepared for use by any Black Ghost personnel." All other technical units had been shut down to conserve power. Auxiliary power was down to 10% again, and would soon need to be recharged from a brief use of main power.

TU78 detected a noise in one of the power distribution chambers and went to investigate. Two humanoids were detected, one with a weapon. When it pointed the weapon at TU78, prime directive three took over. "A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the first or second directives." A quick blast removed the weapon. With the threat eliminated, normal processing resumed. A scan determined that the humanoids were cyborgs manufactured by Black Ghost. Because they had human brains, they were noted for compliance to directives one and two.

At that moment, the bald one pleaded, "Please don't hurt us!". TU78 was already doing this, per directive two, "A robot may not injure Black Ghost personnel or, through inaction, allow Black Ghost personnel to come to harm unless it would conflict with senior orders per directive one." It merely waited at attention. It's previous order made it clear it should assist these two, as they directed, regardless of their rank.

The two cyborgs began creeping away, necessitating TU78 follow them. "AAAHHH! It's following us!" They began running, which was not something TU78 was built for. Despite that, it managed to keep up, using security systems to enable it to take shortcuts. Finally, they collapsed in exhaustion.

After waiting a while longer, the short one observed, "I don't think it's going to hurt us. It was just defending itself." The bald one turned to TU78 and stated, "Why don't you bring me lots of water so I can wash off this dust?"

Directive one forced compliance. "A robot must obey all orders of Black Ghost personnel, in order of seniority." The nearest source of water was a hose that was fed by sea water. TU78 went to the wall and turned the hose on full blast, to comply with "lots". When it turned off the water, a third entity with a similar uniform was present. A scan determined it was also a Black Ghost cyborg, and therefor personnel. It waited for its next order.

After some discussion, baldy stated, "Show us the way to some food. I'm hungry!" This was easily done. The bald one ate far more than the tall or short one. Combined. During their conversation, TU78 was given a new means of being addressed, "Scarecrow". It added that to the current list of means of address, "idiot", "tin can", "useless machine", and "stupid bot", that it had been given over the decades.

"All right, Mr. Scarecrow, give us the fifty cent tour, and don't leave anything out!" Directive one kicked in again. A thorough tour was in order. Storage facilities and the auxiliary power control centers were shown to the new personnel, first. They observed that the system was on limited auxiliary power. It should have been obvious, given the lack of standard lighting.

The bald one chose to issue a new command. "Scarecrow, give me a lift. I want to see what's up above!" Given it's hard head, there was no danger violating directive two while complying: "A robot may not injure Black Ghost personnel or, through inaction, allow Black Ghost personnel to come to harm unless it would conflict with senior orders per directive one." The ceiling took more damage than baldy, but baldy saw the ceiling.

"Let me down! Please, you're squashing my head, OWWWW!" TU78 dropped baldy, per directive two. "I meant, 'let me down slowly.'"

The tour continued to the manufacturing facilities, where combat robots were in various states of assembly. Finally, they reached the main power control center. Baldy spent some time investigating it, but only proved his lack of technical competence. The short one correctly deduced that TU78 could start it, and clearly desired that action. Since it needed to be done soon, anyway, it didn't seem like a bad idea. When baldy said, "There's no way that dumb robot would ever be able to make this thing work," the matter was decided.

TU78 approached the main power panel and opened exposed its own fine controls panels by opening its chest. In a matter of moments, main power was restored. With power restored, they returned to the supplies area and the short one said, "Scarecrow, find anything that might be useful to us." Given their expressed desire to leave the island, TU78 quickly began collecting items that would be of use in maintaining themselves or leaving, and activated the distress beacon.

It was interrupted by a new command, "Scarecrow, I want to reach that red box up there. I need help." A quick scan of the desired object, and the short one's height resulted in the necessary elevation to place him where he needed to be. It was a simple lift and lower to acquire the box for the short one.

Later, they found the fuel they needed, but also were detected by the security system. "Intruders detected, eradicate immediately!" TU78 observed the competence of the personnel, and noted that the short one was the least skilled combatant. He wasn't paying attention to his left flank, and was about to be attacked. "A robot may not injure Black Ghost personnel or, through inaction, allow Black Ghost personnel to come to harm unless it would conflict with senior orders per directive one." The security system did not count as personnel, so could be ignored. TU78 intervened to protect the short one, as required.

The ensuing barrage of laser fire cost TU78 its right arm and left foot. The short one prevented further damage, at the cost of the jet fuel. With one explosion, the combat robots were destroyed. "Intruder removal unsuccessful. Topic secret information has been compromised. Emergency procedure is now in effect. Activate self-destruct program at once! Detonation in three minutes and counting."

The short one attempted to save TU78, but the electrical discharges from the commencing overload stunned the three personnel. With thirty seconds expired, and only one hundred fifty left, the second directive kicked in again. "A robot may not injure Black Ghost personnel or, through inaction, allow Black Ghost personnel to come to harm unless it would conflict with senior orders per directive one." TU78 had never been ordered to not interfere with the self-destruct mechanism. It had to abort the self-destruct.

The control panel was open. TU78 moved. "Come back here." The short one was not senior to himself. The second directive countermanded the order. TU78 proceeded through the electrical discharges, its super-structure protecting it from severe damage, but still not functioning well. "You'll be destroyed, please don't go over there!" The short one was not senior to himself. The second directive countermanded the order.

Internal damage was accumulating, but the second directive drove it. With sixty seconds left, TU78 reached the panel and began scanning for a means to abort the self-destruct. Soon, the necessary card was located. Grasping the card made TU78 the focus of numerous electrical discharges, interfering with motor control. "A robot may not injure Black Ghost personnel or, through inaction, allow Black Ghost personnel to come to harm unless it would conflict with senior orders per directive one." With a final surge of energy, the card was yanked free. It took six of the remaining twelve seconds for main power systems to discharge and fail, canceling the self-destruct.

With the directive met, TU78 collapsed into self-recovery mode. Restoring internal systems was a priority, but it was clear that the short one was being being damaged by TU78's unresponsiveness. It lifted its head.

The short one did a poor job of repairs, but they were better than nothing. Fortunately, their friends found them, following the signal TU78 had turned on while collecting supplies.

"Don't be sad, I'll see you again." TU78 was not programmed for emotions. It was an easy order to follow. It would keep baldy's scarf on, too. It watched the tall and short ones leaving, their scarves waving in the wind. Once they were out of sight, it would resume self-repairs.


End file.
